My Brother
by nattieb
Summary: Best friend that was always the role Harry had thought of himself with Ron and Hermione. But they saw him as something else, a brother.
1. Chapter 1

Lying on her bed Hermione Granger wondered for what seemed to be at least the hundredth time that hour what had gone wrong. Hours before she had been so excited to have Harry, Ron, and Ginny over for dinner at her new flat. She had looked for months for the perfect place near the ministry and her boys. Her boys, she had always thought of them that way even after Hogwarts, they just both meant so much to her that there wasn't any other way to describe them. She had spent the last nine years looking after them, keeping them out of as much trouble as she could, not that she was always successful though. They had been through so much together she couldn't believe that he would actually throw her away like that. He. She scolded herself, why had her mind moved from them to focusing just on him? It seemed that it always came to that anymore. The more she tried to ignore it the more he invaded her mind. She had known for years that their friendship went much deeper than the one she shared with her other best friend. One was a brother and one had the potential to be so much more.

_No_, she thought, _not anymore. _ She just needed to forget all those feelings no matter how hard it would be. He had made it clear how he really felt tonight. How had she ever been so stupid to believe that there might be something there? Had she been reading the signs wrong for the last few years? Ginny had assured her that he felt the same way, she had assured her that he would come around, that he was just scared and didn't want to ruin their friendship- well it was all lies, she knew that now. At least Hermione knew Ginny had not lied to her, she wanted to see Hermione and her brother together almost as much as Hermione did. Well, they both had been wrong. The tears were coming freely now and she no longer tried to stop them. She had been fighting them too long and tonight was the night she finally put away her feelings for Ron Weasley.

She wished it was as easy as that. She knew there was no way she could throw away nine years of friendship; there was no way that she could cut him out of her life. It would almost be like asking her what she would rather live without her left arm or her right leg. Instead she would be forced to move on without him or watch him move on without her. This realization made her tears strengthen. He was the only boy that could ever make her cry, first year, second year, third year- _well, _she mused, _there really wasn't a year that he hasn't made me cry for one reason or other_. Why did she give him that power over her? Easy, she was hopelessly in love with Ronald Weasley, the prat.

The knock on her bedroom door disturbed her longed for solitude. Why couldn't Ginny just leave her alone? She didn't want to see anyone right now as un-Hermione-like it seemed she just wanted to cry over her broken dreams and tomorrow she would be able to pretend that it hadn't bothered her.

The knocking continued. _Really_, she thought_, Ginny is being relentless tonight. Go away! _Her mind screamed but she knew that it was useless; Ginny was nothing if she wasn't persistent and she wasn't leaving until she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Hermione was alright. Hermione let her mind wander to her guests downstairs- were they still there? How was Ginny explaining her prolonged absence or had she just sent the boys home? If she had they were probably wondering what had happened. They really were both that thick.

The knocking became more insistent and she knew that she had to answer or the headache she already had would just intensify. Finally mustering all that she had in her and praying that the tears would not show through her voice she called out,

"Go away Ginny."

The response wasn't what she expected. She had expected to hear Ginny demanding entrance, instead she heard a decidedly masculine, hesitant voice answer, "It's me Hermione, can I please come in?"

It would be him. He had always taken care of her at times like this. Hermione's mind briefly flickered back to the time in sixth year when he had sought her out to comfort her. But did she want him in there right now? Yes, she told herself, she really did. Again doing her best to hide the tears in her voice and furiously wiping them off of her face she answered,

"Come in Harry."

Her door opened to reveal her other best friend. The boy that had befriended her nine years ago and had rarely left her side. He still looked like the eleven-year-old boy that had intrigued her all those years ago. The twenty-year-old man still had the same messy black hair and the same self-conscious expression. The events of the last few years had done little to change him and for that she was grateful. Of course he had become surer of himself, taking steps with Ginny that Hermione had only wished Ron had taken with her. She and Ron had been so close to those same steps so many times only to be deterred by either their own stubbornness, pride, or fear. Recalling the memories only made her tears appear again and she turned over not wanting Harry to see them.

"Hermione," he whispered softly, "please don't cry. Come on you know I am utterly rubbish dealing with crying women."

She felt his weight on the bed next to her and she desperately wanted to laugh at the statement but she couldn't. Laughter just seemed to far away now. Choking back a sob she could only mutter, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You, Hermione, have nothing to be sorry about." He said moving closer to her and placing a hand tentatively on her shoulder. Unable to control herself any longer, Hermione flung herself into his arms letting the tears fall freely.

Harry held her, whispering calming things into her ear as she tried to regain her composure. When had Harry become this- this what? Then the truth hit her- Harry Potter had grown up. It was strange to Hermione to think about this. When had it happened? How had she missed it? She had rarely been away from him for more than two days at a time. She had stood by his side for nine years, had fought with him for nine years, had nagged, placated, laughed with, and looked out for him for nine years- so how had she missed this? It made her a little sad, the older he got the less he would need her about but at the same time she felt awed that the boy she had met many years ago had turned into such a wonderfully giving man.

She began to control her tears and pulled away from Harry. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She was about to apologize for crying all over his shirt when he cut her off-

"Do you want me to kill him for you?"

"What?" she responded, confused at what he meant.

"Do you want me to kill him?" he repeated, as if she hadn't heard the question before. Suddenly it all became clear to her,

"Harry," she stuttered "he is your best friend."

"Best friend or no best friend I will kill him if you want me to. Just say the words Hermione and Ron will be paying for what he said down there."

Hermione's heart swelled with pride and love and she had to bite back a slight grin, "No Harry, I don't want you to kill him. If you did that you would be carted off to Azkaban, Ron would be dead and I think that Ginny would probably stop speaking to me, being the underlying cause of her brother's death and boyfriend's imprisonment."

Harry simply shrugged, "Well okay then no death- can I hurt him maybe just a little?" At his look of eagerness she giggled a little.

"No Harry, really I will be fine. It's just that I really thought…" she paused feeling the tears well up again, "I really thought that this time something might actually happen, that we would finally…" she couldn't say anything else. Harry would understand, he had seen them over the years and Hermione was sure that he knew what she and Ron had been dancing around.

"I know," he said taking her hand, "and it is okay to cry, really. I know how much you want this to happen. Hell, you two have only been doing _this_ since our fourth year but why is this time so different? It's just a row Hermione caused by one of Ron's stupid comments. You have been here before and you always seem to bounce right back."

"Harry," she cut him off before he could go any further, "that is the problem. I don't want to do this anymore. I am tired of waiting. I am tired of playing these games. After our sixth year I was so sure that we were moving in the right direction, I mean, yeah there were challenges ahead but I knew that as long as I was with him we would make it through them together. We had made it through so much already and I finally knew why I felt so strongly about him. So I waited knowing it would happen, believing it would happen soon. When nothing happened that summer I just told myself that it was because of the war and our search. I was so nervous about what would happen to the two of us, so I let it be. We were all so worried and there was so much to do I knew that realistically there wouldn't be time for us. So I just kept going. Then the war was over and we had overcome all odds, I told myself this time it will happen, than came the news of the deaths. So many Harry, so many that we had loved and cared for were gone. I knew that it wouldn't seem right to Ron that we finally move ahead while there was so much grief in his own family. But eventually that passed. Now he is in Auror training, I am so proud of him Harry, but I feel that it puts us off just that much longer. I am tired of waiting Harry. I am tired of never knowing what he wants to do. I can't keep waiting for him much longer." She paused to look at Harry knowing that he had heard this all before and yet feeling that it was necessary to make him see why she had to forgot Ron Weasley she continued "Then tonight Harry, I was so excited, I was doing what I could to make a relationship possible, I wanted to show him that I wasn't scared anymore, that it was finally the right time for us. And what does he do? He has to show me that he never really cared about me to begin with."

Hermione knew that the tears were not far away as she waited for Harry to say anything, anything at all. She desperately wanted him to reassure her that everything would be alright to, reaffirm that Ron was still cared for her and that soon he would realize that he was acting like a great oaf and would apologize for his comments earlier that evening and that it would all go back to the way it was supposed to be. Instead he just put his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him, she was shocked but leaned into him and for the first time in her life she understood the comfort of a brother's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this. I had horrible writers block and then I got Shingles. But all is moving along now and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter.

Special thanks to Nita- who held my hand throughout this chapter and promised me you all wouldn't hate Ron (well at least not forever).

Since I forgot to mention this before- I do not own Harry Potter.

My Brother- Chapter 2

He didn't know what to do. She looked, well though he hated to admit it she looked defeated. Harry had never remembered seeing his best friend that way, not even during the war, not during all that she had gone through and it scared him. He had relied on Hermione being the strong one for over half of his life. Harry knew that Hermione had a rough time of it during the search for the horcurxes but she had never let him see it. Ron was the one she had always turned to for comfort, Ron was the one who seemed to know what to do with her when she started to cry, he had always left Hermione's care to Ron and neither of them seemed to mind. But Ron wasn't here now and Hermione needed Harry. He had always known that one day his two best friends would take the first step towards a relationship and most likely a relationship that would, well, last. Now Hermione needed him to tell her it was all going to be okay, to tell her that Ron still cared, but for once Harry didn't know if it was all going to work out. So instead he did what just felt right.

Pulling her into a comforting hug, Harry tried to soothe the tears that once again were streaming down his heart-broken friends face. Scooting back against the headboard of her bed he settled in for what was most likely going to be a very long cry. He really had no idea what to do; he was an idiot when it came to crying women. Just ask Ginny, Ginny always seemed to just laugh at him when he tried to comfort her and that always seemed to work but Hermione was not Ginny. At a loss for what to do he did what seemed to come naturally. Pulling her closer he used his free hand to stroke Hermione's hair as she cried.

He wasn't sure how much time had past, maybe it had only been a few minutes but Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to be leaning against him and that her breath had become shallow. _Good_, he thought, _she needs the sleep. Poor girl has been through enough tonight. _Tonight was supposed to be her night to shine and Ron had to go and open his big mouth and ruin it for her. Not wanting to disturb Hermione he leaned back and made himself comfortable and sitting there holding one of his dearest friends he went over the events from an hour ago hoping that he could somehow make sense of what had happened.

"_Then the next thing I knew she had followed me into the office. So I pulled out my wand and told her unless she wanted to see why my hexes are still talked about in some places she would leave me and anyone I cared about alone."_

_Harry leaned against the door frame watching his friends. Hermione was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner while Ron and Ginny sat at the kitchen table. It had been a while since all four of them had been together. He and Ron had been away at training and when they had been home Harry had spent most of the time with Ginny. She really had turned his world upside down. _

"_Ginny, you shouldn't have." Hermione admonished. "You know the _Prophet_ has been clamoring for a story about you and Harry for months now. He is home and they are just trying harder. Maybe they thought since Rita had a 'relationship' with us that you would be more willing to answer her questions."_

"_Like I would even talk to her. Come on. Do they not remember the articles she has written about us in the past years? Yeah that is really some relationship." Merlin he loved this girl. _

"_Still Ginny, you need to be more careful." Hermione continued as she pulled the chicken and potatoes out of the oven. _

"_Oh come off it Hermione." Ron now joined in, "You know that you are only upset because Ginny got to tell Rita off and not you."_

"_Oh please Ron." Hermione said, at least having the good graces to blush at the truthfulness of his statement. "You know that I have been avoiding that woman since she wrote the article that I was trying to break Ginny and Harry up. I can't believe she actually registered."_

"_Yeah it was probably only because she wanted to get out from under your jar." Ron mumbled. Unfortunately Hermione had heard him and spun around. _

_Wanting to avoid any row between his best friends tonight Harry quickly stepped in, "So Hermione, how does the new place suit you?"_

"_It's rather pleasant, actually." Hermione said going back to her preparations. _

"_Well it should be you looked long enough." Ron said. "You should have been there Harry. She dragged me in and out of almost every flat in both muggle and wizarding London."_

"_Honestly, Ron it wasn't that bad." Hermione said. "And you were the one that told me I couldn't live in many of the places. This one was too small, that one was in the wrong neighborhood, oh and one didn't have the right floor plan? Really Ron."_

"_Oh you had some of the same complaints yourself." he retorted. "Oh Ron," he said in an incredibly high voice, "There is no storage here. But Ron the kitchen is too small. Oh Ron, how am I ever going to get all of the Hogwarts Library in this room?"_

_Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron said that. When he saw Hermione's face though he tried to cover it up with a cough. _

"_Sorry to have missed that mate," Harry said regaining his composure, "but your sister required some…um… alone time."_

_Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that statement. While Ron stared at Harry with a look of disgust._

"_I didn't need to know that Potter."_

"_Well you were the one that pointed out that Harry wasn't with you Ron," Ginny said "and well you know how it goes."_

"_That's enough, Ginny." Hermione said bringing the rest of dinner over to the table, with an air authority similar to Molly Weasley's. "Well then," she continued, "I guess we are all set. Harry care to join us?" she questioned as Hermione took the empty seat next to Ron._

_Harry nodded and moved to the last empty seat by Ginny. Reaching over he took her hand and squeezed. She looked over and grinned at him and he couldn't help but grin back. Turning back to the table he noticed Hermione smiling at them but at the same time there was a longing in her eyes as she quickly glanced at Ron._

"_Tuck in everyone." Hermione said starting a dish around. _

"_It looks wonderful, Hermione." Ginny said. _

"_Sure does." Harry added._

"_Well, I hope it is okay. I am really worried as I haven't tried this particular recipe before." She answered Ginny but her eyes seemed to stray over to Ron. _

"_I am sure it is fine." Ginny responded "Oh you will never believe who I ran into at work today, Lavender Brown. She was asking about you Ron."_

"_Really?" Ron questioned. Harry himself was quite surprised too that their old classmate was asking about him. Lavender had seemed to steer clear of Ron after sixth year. They had seen her at gatherings throughout the years since but she never had seemed to pay any particular attention to Ron. In fact, she had seemed to avoid him at all costs. _

"_Yeah, she mentioned that she had seen your name in the paper and was wondering what you were up to now. She said to give you her floo number in case you wanted to get together for drinks or something." Ginny said _

"_Oh, okay. It will be good to see her again." Ron said in-between bites. "Hey Gin, maybe you and Harry could come with us. It could be fun the four of us there. And Hermione, I am sure you could come to." _

_Harry listened to this exchange but couldn't keep from looking at Hermione. She seemed to become more and more upset as the conversation went on. She was almost attacking the piece of chicken that was on her plate. He wanted to change the subject anything at all to move it away from Lavender but words just seemed to fail him._

"_Oh, thank you Ronald." Hermione snapped "But I am sure that I can get my own invitations for drinks. I don't need your handouts."_

"_My handouts? I was just asking if you wanted to get drinks with us. Since when did that become a handout?" Ron said starting to get agitated._

"_Yes, your handouts. I am not going as a gooseberry on your date Ron."_

"_It's not a date."_

"_Oh please."_

_Harry looked at Ginny, practically pleading for her to do something. Seeming to understand his plea she jumped in, "This mash Hermione is delicious. Better than mums in fact."_

_But her comment seemed to go unheard by anyone but Harry as Ron and Hermione kept at each other. _

"_Really Hermione, what does it matter? I am having drinks with an old friend that is all. I thought that you might want to be there as she is your old roommate. I am sorry for asking."_

"_She was more than an old friend Ron." Hermione was livid now. More than livid she looked like she was ready to spit fire. As if on cue Harry and Ginny both stood up and quickly moved from the kitchen to the living room. When the door closed behind them Harry rounded on Ginny._

"_You had to bring her up, didn't you? Really Ginny, you knew how she was going to react."_

"_Yeah, but I didn't think it was going to be that bad. I was hoping to give them that little nudge." _

"_A nudge?" Harry questioned_

"_You know push them in the right direction. Make them see what is right in front of them. Please don't tell me you are as thick as Ron is about this. Because I know you aren't. You want them together as much as I do and I am tired of waiting."_

_She was right. He was tired of waiting. But it wasn't their place to step in. He needed to make her see that._

"_Red," he started, using what he knew was her favorite term of endearment, "you never saw Lavender did you?" _

"_No." she muttered_

"_Red, I know you want to see them together, we all do but this is something they need to do on their own. We can't force them."_

_She nodded and then glanced at the door leading to the kitchen. "Do you think they have noticed that we're gone?" _

_But before he could answer her the kitchen door swung open and Hermione came marching out. Harry and Ginny seemed riveted to where they were are they watched Ron follow her out, "Don't you dare walk away when I am talking to you!" He yelled_

"_Talking," Hermione yelled right back at him, "Is that what you think we are doing. This is not talking Ron. Besides we were through."_

"_Oh no we're not!" Ron responded and Harry wondered if it was possible he could grow any redder. "You know, I have had one real relationship in my life Hermione, one. And how many have you had? Three? Four?"_

_Hermione looked close to tears and Harry wondered if he should step in now and stop them before either one of them went farther._

"_Um, Ron," he started but was cut off when Ron said, _

"_I guess you really are a scarlet woman, aren't you?"_

_Harry stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say now. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. But judging by the looks on Hermione and Ginny's faces he had. _

"_What did you say?" Hermione said_

"_Oh you heard me. I guess that is why you had to live by yourself to. That is why you told Ginny that you needed your own space. It would be hard to entertain the men over here if you had to worry about a flat mate popping home at anytime. What is it Hermione, two or three a week? I mean this is an expensive flat, you would need at least that many."_

_It was a slap that broke Harry out of whatever stupor he was in. Ron stood holding his cheek and Hermione seemed to tower over him. "Don't you ever come near me again." She whispered and then let out a sob as she ran upstairs. _

_Harry was dumbstruck and he didn't know what to do. It seemed that no one in the room did either as they all stood rooted to their spots until they heard a door slam._

"_I need to go talk to her." Ron muttered._

_Not knowing what spurred him to action Harry whipped around and faced his best friend. "You are not to go near her." Harry growled. _

_Ron and Ginny looked at him dumbfounded. Ron made to take a step towards the stairs when Harry brandished his wand and pointed it strait at Ron's chest. _

"_Did you not hear me before? You are not to go near her."_

"_Come on mate..."_

"_Damn it Ron, once, just once couldn't you keep your mouth shut? Why did you have to do that?"_

"_Harry, really I just…"_

_Turning to Ginny, Harry motioned, with his wand, towards Ron. "Get him out of here." He growled. "And make sure that he doesn't come back."_

_Taking Ginny's nod as a sign of consent Harry took the stairs two at a time to take care of Hermione._

Harry sighed. He was tired of this. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together now. They had had time and now neither one of them would make the move. This wasn't Hogwarts. They didn't have anymore time to play games. For close to six years they had flitted around each, other neither of them brave enough to say something. Now both were hurting because they didn't want to face the truth. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were made for one another.

He looked at the girl curled up next to him and sighed. She didn't deserve this at all. He reached out to pull a blanket over her and realized that when it came down to it he really was the one that had always taken care of her when it came to matters of the heart. Just like she had always silently, and well not so silently, supported him and his relationship with Ginny. She had always been there telling him that he should take the risk and work harder. He remembered once during their seventh year she was nagging him about his non-existent relationship with Ginny. He had given Hermione his reason and she just keep at him till he finally through up his hands and asked,

"_Why do you talk to me like this?"_

She had simply responded, _"'Cause you never had a big sister and you need one."_

She was right he did need a big sister and she really had needed a brother. Well that is what he had to be now a brother. The problem was Harry didn't know how to be a brother. Going over in his mind he wondered what Ron would have done had Harry insulted Ginny. _Well Ron would have decked me a good one, gave me a good telling off, and then decked me again for good measure. And Ron sure as hell wouldn't be standing here right now._

Having made up his mind, Harry slowly got up from the bed as not to wake Hermione up. Leaning over to kiss her on the cheek he vowed that he would make this right. He was going to talk to Ron Weasley, not as his best friend but as the brother of a girl whose heart he broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I still own nothing

A/N: Just because I don't do this enough and really should do it more often I want to thank my beta, and friend, gracierose. She is remarkable and well just thanks. I cant say it enough.

The distinct sound of apparation ended the conversation and saved Ginny from the awkward confession she was about to make. She looked up and was surprised to see Harry stride into the room. She had expected that he would stay a little bit longer with Hermione and avoid Ron for the next few hours. When he had given her instructions concerning Ron an hour ago she had thought that he would stay away most the night, only returning when he had calmed both Hermione and himself. The fact that only an hour later he had returned to the flat was shocking to say the least. _Maybe Hermione sent him. _She thought but then realized that he had apparated and not flooed. He hated apparation and only used it when absolutely necessary yet her he stood in the middle of his flat. She tried to catch his eye and indicate that everything was fine. That Ron was truly repentant of his actions and was willing to do almost anything for a chance to fix it. Unfortunately Harry seemed to avoid her gaze as he made his way towards her brother.

Harry acted before Ginny could even process what was happening. One minute Ron had been standing up facing Harry and the next he was sprawled out on the floor. She wondered if Ron had tripped over something and quickly looked around for the offending item. It was only when she found nothing that she realized what she saw had indeed happened, Harry had punched her brother.

Shock could not begin to describe how she was feeling right now. Part of her just sat there watching the two men she cared about the most. One breathing heavily, fists still clenched, looking down at the ground; the other clutching his face and letting off a litany of curses that would have made the twins blush. She knew that she should be abhorred at what had just happened. Her boyfriend had just hit her brother over a girl, a girl that was not her. Yet Ginny was actually turned on by that little display. If Harry was willing to take such action over a friend what would he be willing to do for her?

Realizing that Harry was about haul Ron back up for what Ginny could only assume would be another punch she deftly pulled at her wand and remembering all the lessons that her mother had taught her for situations like this she muttered, "_Locomotor Mortis._" And Harry froze where he stood.

"Ginerva," Harry's voice seethed as he struggled against the curse she had leveled against him. "Ginerva let me go right now."

Oh she was in trouble. Harry had called her Ginerva; not Ginny, not Gin, not even Red- Ginerva. He only did that when he was annoyed with her. Oh well better her than Ron. She looked down at her brother and who was now sitting up, terror, shock and amusement playing across his face. She also noticed he was developing quite a nasty black eye. Not feeling generous enough to heal him she picked up a pillow from the overstuffed chair and transfigured a cold compact for him, and held it out.

"Ginerva, I am not kidding. Let. Me. Go." Harry bellowed feet from her.

Ginny steeled herself; she understood that he was upset, she got that. An hour ago she had been ready to throw Ron off the highest turret of Hogwarts if it would have done any good; but that was before she had talked to her brother.

Her brother. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to hex him or hug him. He looked so devastated, defeated really as he pulled himself up into the overstuffed chair clutching the cold compress as if it was his life line. She wanted to help him and if she could stop Harry from killing him for one second maybe she could convince him that Ron was worth sparing- at least until Hermione could get her hands on him.

"Harry, I am going to let you go, but you have to promise me that you will listen to me before you attack Ron again."

"Ginny." Harry said

"Make that promise to me right now, Harry Potter, or you will regret it." Her words laced with a sincere threat and her wand aimed at him once more.

"Fine." He muttered and a flick of her wand released him.

Harry moved backwards and with a sigh, sunk into the couch behind him. Ginny noticed that he looked as upset as Ron and wondered what Hermione had said after they left. Ginny was about to inquire after her when Ron broke the silence.

"How is she?" he asked, not able to meet Harry's eyes.

Ginny felt more than saw Harry tense again and shook her head at her brother. He really was clueless sometimes. She had just cursed her boyfriend to stop him from giving Ron a beating she now, really felt he deserved. And now before she could explain everything to Harry, Ron had to open his mouth again. She moved towards Harry as if to stop him from answering. Harry sensing this turned to her-

"No Gin, he needs to know. He needs to know the hurt and pain he has put her through tonight. He needs to know that she sat there for at least a half an hour crying, no sobbing, over him. She was so upset that I didn't know what to do. She finally fell asleep from sheer emotional exhaustion. He needs to know that her heart is broken and it is not the first time. He's broken her heart one to many times and it's time he either admitted that he love her or let her move on. Her heart isn't going to take much more of this."

Ginny looked at her brother remorse now etched across his face. She went to speak again when this time her brother cut her off, "Don't you think I don't know that Harry? Don't you think that every time I see her I have to fight the urge to kiss her? Don't you think that these last years have been hard on me to watching her date one bloke after another? Knowing that none of them were good enough for her but also knowing that she would choose one of them over me."

"Ron," Ginny started not really knowing what she should say. For the last hour she had sat with him listening to him berate himself. She knew how Hermione felt about him and tried to make him see that or at least understand but her thick headed brother didn't want to see what was right in front of him. No. He was a prat, an undisputed, pig-headed prat, which she had to help. "Ron, listen to me. You need to talk to her. You need to tell her everything."

"What good would that do Ginny?" Ron snapped at her "We have been over this before. She doesn't want to talk to me. And if I ever said anything do you know what that would do to us?"

"Is it going to make it any worse than it is now Ron? Really. Look at what happened tonight? Do you think that you telling her how you really feel is going to make it any worse than it already is? Honestly."

Ginny turned to look at Harry for support but he remained stubbornly attached to the couch glaring at Ron as if he were his worst enemy. She was at her wits end. Both boys were acting; well they were acting like girls and needed a quick kick in the pants. It looked like it would be up to her to provide it. Glaring at Harry she decided to start with him.

"Harry James Potter not one hour ago you were telling me that Ron and Hermione had to fix their own disagreements and sort this out on their own. Now you are over here acting like her knight in shining armor, well guess what. I am tired of it. Hermione is a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Ginny."

"No Harry. What is wrong with you? I know you care for Hermione but you are acting like an overprotective prat. Merlin, you remind me of Ron." As the words left her mouth Ginny realized what she had just said and what it inferred. He was acting like Ron, he was behaving the same way Ron did when ever he thought she was hurt or in trouble. He was acting first and not thinking-he was acting like a brother.

That idea surprised Ginny. Harry had always been there for Hermione and she knew that they were close. For years during school she had live with the rumors that Harry and Hermione were dating or that they were holding off on any relationship out of respect for Ron. She had tried to laugh these off knowing that none of the rumors were true but they had always hurt. Now she realized why Harry and Hermione were so close. Neither had ever had a sibling, someone that would care for you no matter what you did someone to turn to for support, someone that was always there for you.

She looked at Harry again, he was still looking disgruntled with everything and she had to suppress a grin. She loved this boy. This boy that cared so much for one best-friend he was willing to risk a friendship with another. Taking his face in her hands she leaned in and kissed him.

"Oi you two. Knock it off already." Oh her idiot brother, despite everything she had forgotten he was there.

"Shut it Ron." She said pulling away from Harry. "Harry, I know what Hermione means to you. But you need to know what happened with Ron when I got him back here. You need to understand Harry."

She told Harry everything that had happened since she left Hermione's flat. How she had to do a full body bind on Ron to prevent him from following Harry up the stairs and then when she had gotten him to Harry's flat he had cursed her, struggled against the bind she had him in trying to get back to Hermione. She told him about Ron's feelings towards Hermione and his own self-doubt. Ron sat there through her monologue never offering any help or any rebuttal.

When she had finished, Harry just sat there stunned. Then looking at Ron he came to a decision. Walking over to where her brother sat Harry put a hand on his shoulder forcing Ron to look at him. "Sorry mate."

Ginny watched her brother studying Harry and he seemed to realize that the apology was sincere. "It's alright Harry. I deserved it."

"Yes you did." Harry said chuckling but then turning sober again. "But really Ron, I am sorry."

"Well, now that that is taken care of we need to figure out how we are going to fix this." Ginny said.

Ron and Harry looked at as if she had grown a second head. Their expressions clearly saying, why she thought this was still a fixable situation? She just had to get Ron and Hermione into the same room and then make sure neither left before they had the conversation they had desperately needed to have for the past five years.

"Red," Harry started "you need to tell Ron the truth about your 'run-in' with Lavender. He deserves to know that much don't you think?

Ginny was stunned. How was her little white lie about Lavender important now? Didn't Harry know that this would just further aggravate Ron?

'Red." Harry prodded again. He looked stern and she knew that he wasn't going to back down.

"Fine." Ginny took a deep breath and then looked right at her brother "Ron, I may have not been entirely truthful tonight."

Her brother just stared at her looking confused. "Well you see," she continued "I really wanted you and Hermione to see what you two could have together. I wanted you to be happy so I-"

She couldn't go on. She couldn't tell him, he would hate her and then Hermione would find out and she would hate her too.

"You did what Gin?" Ron asked

"I made up the story about Lavender. I never saw her; in fact last I heard she still hated you. I am so sorry Ron, I really am. I never meant for this to happen I thought it would just give you the push that you needed. I am so sorry Ron." She stopped and looked at her brother waiting for the curse that was sure to be directed her way. Instead he shocked her.

"Hell. I am a right prat aren't I?"

"'Bout time you figure that one out." Harry laughed

Ginny joined Harry in his laughter and crossed to Ron. She hugged him and then smacked the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Ron muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being an idiot." She answered and then going up and kissing him on the cheek she finished "and that was for finally realizing it."

All three of them kept laughing and Ginny was happy to have the situation calm for the time being. The three of them could work this out and tomorrow she would talk to Hermione and tell her everything that had happened tonight.

Ginny was getting ready to tell the boys her plan when she heard a 'pop' then she heard a voice that was unwelcome right now.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the hallway "Harry are you here?"

Ginny saw Hermione enter the room and stop. She looked awful, eyes still puffy and blood shot, hair and clothes rumpled. Harry moved quickly and was over to her in three strides. He pulled her back into the hallway and Ginny could hear them talking. She turned to her brother and noticed that all the blood had drained out of his face. She was about to comfort him when Harry entered the room again, Hermione trailing behind him.

"Gin," he started "why don't we leave these two alone."

She looked at him as if he was crazy but he turned towards Hermione. "We will be at your flat if you need us." Hermione nodded her head her eyes still fixed on the floor. "Com'on Red." Harry said.

Ginny still stunned followed him out to the hall casting one more glance at her brother. She tried to smile at him and reassure him that it would all be okay but it failed her. She joined Harry in the hallway and looked at him.

"What are you thinking we can't leave them alone? She will kill him." Ginny muttered.

"Gin, it will all be alright. For once we have to let them be to work this out."

And with that he picked up his broom and took Ginny's hand. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reading and reveiwing. I love to hear the comments and suggestions that people have. One more chapter after this to go. So thanks for sticking with me.

"I made up the story about Lavender. I never saw her; in fact last I heard she still hated you…" He was going to kill Ginny. It was her fault that he was in this mess; dinner had been a pleasant affair up to the point that she had mention Lavender after that it had all gone down hill. His sister kept jabbering away and all he caught were words, sorry might have been mentioned but he wasn't sure but he really didn't care. If she had just kept her mouth shut tonight, he and Hermione would still be talking, and he wouldn't have called her a… He hadn't really called _that_ had he? _Way to go Weasley. This wasn't Ginny's fault it was all yours. _

Silence. Ron wasn't sure how long ago Ginny had finished and he still wasn't sure of much of what she had said but her face spoke volumes. She really cared for him and thought she was helping tonight; he was the one that put his foot in his mouth. No matter how hard Ron tried to blame this on her it really was his fault.

"Hell. I am a right prat aren't I?" The words were out of Ron's mouth before he could stop them and he shook his head.

'Bout time you figure that one out." Harry laughed. _Traitor._

His sister joined in with Harry and their laughter rang throughout the flat. Then suprising him Ginny enveloped Ron in a hug. They usually weren't that demonstrative. Often times showing affection as a Weasley sibling usually meant that you teased or abused one another. 'Smack'

"Hey what was that for?" Ron muttered rubbing the back of his head, secretly pleased that Ginny really did care about him.

"That was for being an idiot." She answered and then going up and kissing him on the cheek she finished "and that was for finally realizing it."

He had to laugh about that. He had realized a long time ago he was an idiot when it came to Hermione. She just got under his skin more than anyone else could, she knew what buttons to push and she never had any problems in pushing them. When he was in a temper most people would stay away but not her. She would just come and push and provoke him until he gave way to her. She could make him feel he was special and there was no one else that mattered to her as much as him, then in the next instant she could make him so angry that he wanted to shake her, but he would never do that, he would never hurt her. _That is just what I did though, I hurt her and I never touched her._

It was just that what she said tonight had hurt him; he valued her opinion and friendship so much that when she had brushed him off he didn't know how to react. He had done what was second nature to him now. He pushed back. He had said what he knew would hurt her the most and he hadn't stopped when the warning voice in the back of his head and told him he had gone too far.

"_She is more than an old friend, Ron." The venom in Hermione's voice jolted Ron to his feet. _

_How could she even think that after all these years he still had feelings for anyone like Lavender? He had been seventeen for crying out loud and had just found out that he seemed to be the only one that had never had anyone else. Lavender had been there and more importantly she had been available. He needed her at that point, he truly wasn't ready for anything more solid and stable when he was in school. _

"_What are we Hermione seventeen? You are acting like a jealous school girl. Will you just let it go already?"_

"_I'm acting like I'm seventeen? I'm not the one who is jumping at the chance to have drinks with my old girlfriend."_

"_Old, Hermione did you catch that. Not present girlfriend, old girlfriend. Honestly woman you would think that I was dating her now."_

"_Well Ron, what's holding you back nothing is stopping you and if it is the tart you want then you are welcome to her."_

_They were both standing now, inches away from one another, and he was at a loss what to do. He knew what he wanted. Hermione had been an unattainable fantasy since he was fourteen and years later she remained in that same spot someone that would never be available to him. _

"_Hermione," he started_

"_No Ron. Do you know what I am tired of this." She said gesturing between the two of them "You have always gone for what was cheap and easy so I guess you get what you pay for."_

_She was infuriating. Did she truly not know him? Did she really think he would be stupid enough to choose Lavender over her again? Even if all they had was friendship it meant too much to him to give up. _

"_Hermione," he growled but she moved towards the kitchen door._

"_We're through here Ron. I suggest you go home."_

_He reached for her arm to stop her from leaving the room but she shrugged him off and stormed into the living room. He knew that he should stay and wait for them both to calm down but she was being totally unreasonable about everything. Ignoring the voice in his head that told him to stop he pushed open the door and marched into the living room, yelling at her for walking out on him, no, on them._

The sound of apparition stopped him from reliving the rest of that memory. It wasn't as if he would ever forget it but it was nice that something had stopped him from remembering the rest. He wondered who could be here. Ron started to get up and see who the unexpected visitor was when the voice froze him in place.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the hallway "Harry, are you here?" he felt his face blanch and he struggled to breathe. What was she doing here? Harry said that she was sleeping.

He forced himself to look at her as she entered the room. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and it was because of him. He wanted to jump up and apologize right then. Tell her that he was an idiot and beg for her forgiveness, but Harry beat him to it. He pulled her back into the hallway and Ron could hear a muttered conversation taking place. He sunk back into the chair and hung his head. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to face her again. She didn't want him, didn't want anything to do with him, and honestly he didn't blame her.

"Gin," Harry's voice broke across the awkward silence in the room, "why don't we leave these two alone."

Ron wanted to moan. They couldn't leave him Hermione was going to kill him. Tomorrow Ginny would come home and find his body sprawled across the living room floor and Hermione standing smugly over him. Ginny had to stay and knowing that she was his only hope he moved his eyes to her. His sister seemed to agree with his assessment of the situation but Harry didn't give her chance to vocalize this agreement or insist that she stay. "We will be at your flat if you need us. Com'on Red." Harry remarked to Hermione, leading Ginny out of the room. Ron noticed that Hermione nodded her head at his parting words but her eyes were still fixed on the floor.

Then before he knew it, he and Hermione were alone.

It felt like ages that they stood there looking at everything in the room except each other. Ron had found a rather interesting spot on the floor, if you looked at it at the right angle and with the right light it sort of looked like Buckbeak. Okay not really, but it was easier than meeting her gaze. He could feel her eyes on him and was ashamed that he couldn't at least look at her. Didn't he owe her at least that? They had been friends too long to throw it away over feelings that he had but she didn't return. Moving slowly as if it took all the strength he possessed he finally raised his head and looked into Hermione's eyes.

He wished he hadn't. For all the years Ron had known Hermione he thought he had seen every emotion play across her face, he was wrong though. For the first time Ron saw defeat in her eyes. She looked helpless and weary and he had caused that. Ron didn't deserve her friendship let alone her love. What had he been thinking? She deserved someone who was so much more than he was.

He was ready to make his excuses and leave. He didn't know where, all he knew was that he could not be around Hermione now and maybe not for a while. The ministry had offered a two month supplemental training program, maybe he should sign up. The classes were in Ireland and it would give him time to sort things out.

Before he could leave though he saw here eyes change from defeat to something he remembered seeing years ago, resolution. Brandishing her wand with more skill and grace than should be legal she raised the wand and pointed it at him.

_Hell, its sixth year all over. _Ron thought and knowing that a hex was headed his way he scrambled out of the chair and looked for a means of escape. Knowing there was no other way out he dived behind Ginny's couch and hoped that it was enough to shield him from Hermione's wrath.

He waited for the dreaded curse but instead Hermione's voice rang through the apartment.

"Ron," she asked worriedly "Ron are you okay? What's wrong?"

He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. Not only was she not going to hex him but she actually sounded worried about him. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe he could still fix this.

"Ron, answer me." Her voice seemed to rise in decibels as her worry increased. She was going to really kill him when she found out the reason that he was behind the couch. Maybe if he just acted like it was perfectly normal to be behind the couch. That was it.

"Ah, I'm fine." He answered still cowering behind the couch "Just, um, looking for something."

"What are you looking for Ron?"

Oh great now he needed an answer. "Well, um, you see…"

"Ronald Weasley." Oh great her anger was back now. "Why are you behind the couch?"

Well he might just have to tell her the truth now. "ithoughtyouweregoingtohexme" There he had done it, he had told her, maybe it was better that he still remained hidden behind the couch.

"I'm not seventeen any more Ronald." Was her only answer. Maybe he was safe from canaries or boils but he still wasn't sure if it was safe to surface. As if answering his question she muttered _"Imperturbatus_".

Why'd you shield the room Hermione?" Ron asked coming up from behind the couch finally thinking it was safe to revel himself. "Don't you trust them?"

"I trust Harry." She answered

Ron was shocked. Just exactly was she trying to say. If truth be told he didn't trust his sister in situations like this either. In fact if Hermione hadn't shielded the room he probably would have before they really started to talk. But it wasn't Hermione's place to insult his sister like that.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't trust my sister?"

"No Ron that isn't it at all. Why would you think that? Of course I trust your sister." She answered not looking at him at all. Ron was sure that she was lying. But he really didn't want to fight with her anymore.

"No you don't" he smirked

"Ron, honestly, Ginny is one of my best friends and"

"and you don't trust her anymore than I do. Hermione you know she won't leave us alone. She has been after the two of us to get together for years now surely you noticed." Ron immediately regretted his words. _Smart Weasley; admit that your sister has been trying to push you together. You might as well have admitted your love to her right here. _

He waited for her to storm out or deny his claims. He couldn't look at her anymore. Maybe there was time for him to take it all back but he didn't know how. It was Hermione's laughter that broke him out of a trance.

"Oh, I haven't missed them Ron." She smiled sitting on the couch "Remember the time that she locked the two of us in the attic at the Burrow? Or what about the time at Fred's wedding when she made sure that I caught the bouquet and you caught the garter. I swear subtle is not a word in your families vocabulary."

This was good. This was familiar to him; talking with Hermione laughing back and forth. It was almost like events from earlier this evening hadn't happened. _Almost. _But that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying this brief moment of levity before plunging into the subject that they had avoided for too long.

"Oh, I know it." Ron said a grin spreading across his face, joining her on the couch. "Remember when Bill cursed us that we couldn't be more than five feet apart at all times?"

"We were lucky that Charlie finally took pity on us and broke the curse."

He had forgotten it had been Charlie that had ended it. That had been his last trip home. The last time he had ever seen his brother. As if sensing his thoughts Hermione reached for his hand and took it in her own.

"I still miss him you know? When ever I saw him he was always ready to listen or tease."

"Yeah he was. He liked you, did you know that?" she shook her head and he continued "Every time he wrote he asked how you were or what you were doing. Merlin he even asked if I had plucked up the courage to ask you out yet." Ron blushed at this confession he really hadn't expected to ever admit that to anyone.

Expecting Hermione to pull away after that he started to move his hand away from hers, instead she gripped tighter and spoke in a voice so quiet that had Ron not been really listening he would have missed it.

"He always told me to not get discouraged, that you would come around eventually. He gave me hope that this was going to work out, Ron. I wish he was here now."

_Me too. _Ron thought. Charlie's death had hit him harder than anything else in the war. He had always seen his brother as indestructible someone that had beaten the odds over and over again. Then he was gone. For the first time Ron had realized what it was like to loose someone so close and it had hurt. He didn't know what he would do if he was to loose anyone else. That is why he had kept Hermione at bay for so long. He couldn't have her but he couldn't bear not having her near either.

"Ron," her voice seemed small again and he noticed that she her eyes seemed to show defeat again. "I am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I wish I knew why we did this why we seem to fight at every turn."

Hermione continued in her ramble but Ron had stopped listening. All he could focus on was Hermione and how close she seemed and that look in her eyes, he had to change it. He wouldn't let her be defeated anymore. Leaning closer he cut off her sentence and pressed his lips against hers.

It was as if time had stopped. He was kissing Hermione Granger and she wasn't pushing or pulling away. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers a smile slowly spreading across his face.

'I love you'

There he had finally said it. Ron let out a sigh as Hermione gripped his hand harder.

"I love you too, Ron." She said but didn't look at him. In fact if Ron didn't know better she almost looked upset again, weren't they supposed to be happy now? He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"But?" he questioned

"But I don't know if 'I love you' is enough anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

K we are taking a little trip back in time. I really had intended that this would be my last chapter of My Brother but Hermione had different ideas. So I promise I believer in love and fluff and it is coming. Just keep on holding on.

_My head hurts, _she thought upon waking. _Wonderful first a fight with my best friend and now I have a splitting headache. _Moaning she rolled over in her bed searching for the alarm clock. She had no idea what time it was or if she had slept through the night? Her hand searched blindly until it clasped on what she was looking for. Bringing the clock nearer to her face she willed her eyes open. The numbers seem to glare at her, as she realized that she had only been asleep for a little over an hour.

Her headache seemed to intensify as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She wondered if Harry was still here. _Only one way to find out, _she thought as she pulled herself out of bed. She glanced in the mirror and grimaced. She had spent so long on getting her hair just right tonight and now it seemed to be sticking out at every angle, her dress was wrinkled, and her eyes were swollen from her cry-fest earlier. _What a lovely sight. _Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the headache, she made her way downstairs.

The flat was quiet and looking around no one seemed to be around. _Of course they all left, why would they stay? _She made her way to the kitchen and saw all the food that had been so carefully prepared still out. Leave it to her and Ron to ruin a perfect evening. She knew that jealousy over Lavender was childish but Ron seemed so willing to see her again and then had invited her along as an after thought. They both said some hateful things tonight and she wondered if it was even possible to recover a friendship or if she even wanted a friendship with Ron anymore. Hermione couldn't keep doing this to herself and she wondered if her life would be easier if Ron wasn't part of it? But could she really cut him out of everything? He was part of her life and it was time for her to make a decision on what part he would now play.

Tears threatened again and she tried to regain composure. She needed to talk to Harry. He would be able to help her reason everything out in her mind and now that she was calmer she needed to thank him for what he had done for her tonight. Where would he be though? Would he have gone back to his flat? She couldn't bring herself to go there- Ron lived there too and she couldn't see him yet, not until she made her decision. The only other place he could be was at Ginny's. She would be fine there and if he wasn't there she could easily send Ginny to fetch him. Closing her eyes she apparated to the entryway of Ginny's flat.

"Harry?" she called moving into the living area of the flat. "Harry, are you here?" She called again entering the main living area. Her eyes quickly found Harry he was standing next to Ginny and the two were laughing over something but before she could enquire what was so amusing her eyes fell on the one person she had been trying to avoid. She wanted to leave before he saw her, she knew she was a mess and that if he were to say anything knowing she would make a rash decision, but for some reason her feet seemed oddly frozen to the floor.

She silently pleaded for Harry to look up and as he did his eyes registered shock, than glancing at Ron understanding. Not waiting for anyone else nor giving any explanation he crossed the room to her and then took her arm and led her out of the room.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought that you were asleep for the night." Harry asked and Hermione could see the concern in his eyes. She didn't want to burden him with this. It wasn't right nor was it fair so she tried to change the subject.

"What were you all laughing at Harry?"

"Hermione, honestly this isn't the time. Are you okay?" Was she okay? Well that answer was obvious. She had spent the better part of the evening crying her eyes out over a man who was now sitting in the other room looking just as miserable as she felt. _Good, it serves him right. _And now she had to make a decision what part this man was going to play in her life. Oh yeah she was peachy.

"Hermione," Harry's voice came again and she realized she had to leave. It didn't matter what her reasons for speaking to Harry were before, she had to get out of there now.

"I'm fine, Harry. See you later alright?" pulling her arm out of his grasp she made for the front door. A walk would be a good. A walk would help clear her head.

"No, Hermione. You are not leaving." She felt Harry grab her again and it was all she couldn't decide whether to collapse against him again and have a good cry or hex him to pieces.

Seeing the indecision playing across her face Harry lowered his voice. "Hermione, he's a wreck, you can't just leave. You can't walk out on him like this."

"Harry, I already told you. I can't do this anymore."

"Hermione, I don't care what you tell him but you both need to talk about this."

"What will I say Harry?"

"You know what you need to say."

"I can't." she chocked out.

Harry pulled her into a hug again. She felt so safe there; it was as if Harry could make everything go away if he would just stay with her. "Stay with me, Harry. Please I need your help."

He pulled back a little and looked at her, "You need to do this on your own. I can't be here with you." Her heart sank. She needed Harry; shaking her head she knew that she had to convince him to stay. "Hermione, listen to me. You are the bravest witch I know, you can do this. It's just Ron. I know how you feel," he said stopping her protest, "but you need to tell him face to face. Don't run out on him and then wonder for the next twenty years where it all went wrong."

She knew he was right and she hated him for it. Steeling the last bit of courage she possessed, she nodded her head and looked into the room where Ron and Ginny were still sitting. Kissing her on the forehead Harry took her hand and led her back into the room.

"Gin," Harry's voice broke across the awkward silence in the room, "why don't we leave these two alone."

Hermione focused solely on the floor hoping that, by some miracle, it would open up and she could disappear. She wanted to go home. It was safe there she could deal with this all tomorrow when she had had a good night's sleep and a chance to clear her head. She went to tell Harry this when he passed by her on his way out.

"We will be at your flat if you need us. Com'on Red." He really was leaving her. Leaving her here alone. All she could do was nod her head as they past and a few seconds later she heard the door close.

It felt like ages that they stood there looking at everything in the room except each other. She focused on couch and remembered when she, Ron, and Harry had helped Ginny move in. The couch in question had sat in the Granger's attic for years. At first Hermione thought that she would use it in her flat but the couch ended up being to large, so she had offered it to Ginny. It seemed to fit perfectly in here. Not satisfied with the placement of the couch Ginny had the boys move it to various other points around the room. An hour, and twenty other positions, later the couch sat in the original spot. Hermione and Ron had joked for hours about that one little incident. She missed the laughter.

Hermione replayed that memory over and over. It was simple, yes. Nothing earth shattering but it was who they were. If she cut Ron out of her life would she have to cut Harry and Ginny out too? She didn't want to make them choose and knew at first there wouldn't be any problems but then slowly they would stop seeing each other until one day she would wake up and realize she had not spoken to her friends in months. She was filled with a sense of dread. She couldn't do this without them, without any of them.

Feeling the weight of someone's gaze Hermione raised her head and saw Ron staring at her. He looked so, well she couldn't name it. She had known Ron for ten years now and had only seen him look like this one other time, he looked defeated.

Hermione felt her heartbreak for her friend. It didn't matter what he had said earlier all she knew was that she needed to help him. She needed to fix this. She had promised Harry she would talk to Ron before she left and that she would tell him everything. But she didn't know how to go about it.

Looking around the room she felt her confidence rise. She just needed to talk to Ron, they had talked before and it didn't always end in a row. She just needed to tell him how she felt and explain her reasoning for stepping away for a while. Things would be awkward she was sure of that but it wasn't as if they were chatting amicably now.

Steeling herself she took her wand out of her pocket and was readying to shield the room when she heard a crash near to where Ron was sitting. She looked up to find Ron gone; the chair that he was sitting in was now rocking violently back and forth as if someone had pushed it to get out of the way.

She started to panic now, where had he gone? Where was he? Was he hurt? Then she saw him prostrate behind the couch.

"Ron," she called out frantically, trying to piece together what had happened "Ron are you okay? What's wrong?"

He seemed to be breathing but he wasn't moving at all.

"Ron, answer me." Her voice seemed to rise in decibels as her worry increased. She barely recognized it. She moved closer to the couch wondering if she needed to call Harry and Ginny back or if she needed to floo Ron immediately to St. Mungo's. Before she could make the decision though Ron's voice answered her.

"Ah, I'm fine." Well that was a relief, but what was he doing behind the couch, she went to ask just that when he continued, "Just, um, looking for something."

Looking for something? What could he be looking for that caused him to violently move across the room from her? Knowing that he was lying she continued to press him,

"What are you looking for Ron?"

"Well, um, you see…"

"Ronald Weasley." She felt her anger rising now "Why are you behind the couch?"

"ithoughtyouweregoingtohexme" It took her a minute to process that answer. Hex him? Why would I hex him? _Maybe because you have hexed him before over things much less trivial. _The voice in the back of her head told her. Ah that was it. He thought she was here to send another flock of canaries after him. She had to bite back a laugh, he was scared of her. Well this might work to her advantage.

"I'm not seventeen any more Ronald." Was her only answer and if that didn't convince him that she wasn't here to hurt him maybe this would, "_Imperturbatus_".

"Why'd you shield the room Hermione?" Ron asked as he pulled himself up from behind the couch "Don't you trust them?"

"I trust Harry." She answered and immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. Ron's eyes hardened as he processed the implications of her statement. _Damn it Granger, what did you have to say that for. _

"Are you trying to tell me you don't trust my sister?"

"No Ron that isn't it at all. Why would you think that? Of course I trust your sister." It had all come out in a rush, she did trust Ginny but she wasn't so naïve to not know what the girl was capable of. Hermione wouldn't put it past Ginny to get away from Harry and get back here. Hermione just wanted to make sure that she and Ron weren't overheard that for once there would be no distractions.

"No you don't" Ron pushed again

"Ron, honestly, Ginny is one of my best friends and"

"and you don't trust her anymore than I do. Hermione you know she won't leave us alone. She has been after the two of us to get together for years now surely you noticed." What had he just said? Yes she had noticed. She would have been blind not to see it before. When Ginny had broken up with Harry after the funeral it was as if she made it her personal mission to get Ron and Hermione together. Hermione had begged and pleaded with Ginny that for the sake of her friendship with Ron to please stop but that just seemed to push Ginny harder.

Hermione looked up at Ron and saw that he looked crestfallen again. Did he really think that a little family was going to scare her away? Oh my, he did. She started to laugh, she couldn't contain herself. She loved every member of the Weasley family she wouldn't leave over a few pranks and obvious set ups.

"Oh, I haven't missed them Ron." She smiled and sat down on the couch "Remember the time that she locked the two of us in the attic at the Burrow? Or what about the time at Fred's wedding when she made sure that I caught the bouquet and you caught the garter. I swear subtle is not a word in your families vocabulary."

This was good. This was familiar territory with Ron just talking and laughing back and forth. It was almost seemed like the events from earlier this evening hadn't happened. _Almost. _But that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying a moment of respite before she said what she needed to say.

"Oh, I know." Ron said a grin spreading across his face, joining her on the couch. "Remember when Bill cursed us that we couldn't be more than five feet apart at all times?"

"We were lucky that Charlie finally took pity on us and broke the curse."

Oh, damn. She had gone and done it again. She knew how Charlie's death had affected Ron. Ron had almost self-destructed that night and had begun to pull away from everyone. It had taken him months for him to have a conversation with anyone that was more than three sentences long. She was very careful not to mention Charlie when Ron was around in fear of a relapse. Knowing that she needed to fix this she reached for his hand and added,

"I still miss him you know? When ever I saw him he was always ready to listen or tease."

"Yeah he was." He acknowledged turning her hand and lacing their fingers together. "He liked you, did you know that?" she shook her head and he continued "Every time he wrote he asked how you were or what you were doing. Merlin he even asked if I had plucked up the courage to ask you out yet." Ron blushed at this confession and so did she.

She gripped his hand tighter, bottling up their feelings had gotten them no where in the past few years. Well it had gotten them somewhere; they were both at the brink of throwing away a friendship because neither could say what they really felt. Well now was the time, she had stalled long enough.

"He always told me to not get discouraged, that you would come around eventually. He gave me hope that this was going to work out, Ron. I wish he was here now."

Ron just seemed to nod and went back to looking at their hands. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to know any answers. She would be content if they just went back to being Ron and Hermione, best friends but didn't know if it was possible any more or if she really wanted it. But she had to try.

"Ron," she whispered, "I am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I wish I knew why we did this why we seem to fight at every turn. We have been bickering for years, that is true and it has just seemed to become old hat to us anymore but I hate it Ron. I hate fighting with you, I hate it when we…"

She never got a chance to finish because suddenly something was stopping her mouth. She began to panic until she realized Ron was kissing her. Ron had chosen now of all times to start kissing her. She knew she should pull away and that they should finish their discussion but she had waited years for this moment. For once in her life she wanted to enjoy everything; to put aside responsibilities and past hurts and just enjoy this moment.

It was over all too soon though Ron pulled away but stayed close; resting his forehead on hers. She couldn't look at him she couldn't break his heart by telling him that one kiss couldn't make it all better.

'I love you'

She wanted to cry, he had finally said it but was she ready to hear it? They hadn't talked about anything there was still all the unresolved issues from the past ten years that hung heavily between them. But he loved her wasn't that enough? She knew she had to answer and she promised herself to tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"I love you too, Ron." It was almost as if she had to choke out the words and she didn't want to continue. Gently raising her head so their eyes met Ron questioned her,

"But?"

"But, I don't know if 'I love you' is enough anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is it. The last chapter of My Brother. Wow, there were times I never thought I would get here. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was trying to get it just right and Hermione kept giving my problems. Special thanks to gracierose, really without her this story would not have a last chapter. Also thank you for all who reviewed. Honestly it kept me going. Look for a one-shot companion piece to My Brother coming soon called- Saying Goodbye (I promise it is all happy no breaking up or anything).

Ron sat immobile on the couch. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. What did she mean love wasn't enough? He knew that Hermione was mental but really, she had to have some common sense- right? But looking at her and seeing how much it hurt her to say it he knew that she was telling the truth.

"Hermione, tell me what I need to do to make it work?" he asked desperately wanting to rid her eyes of the sorrow and pain that were held there. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to profess their love for one another and then move into a relationship. One where he didn't have to worry about upsetting her anymore; where everything would be okay.

"Oh Ron," she said placing a hand on cheek. Her touch felt warm and comforting. He leaned into it savoring the feel of her hand, "I wish that I could tell you what you needed to do. But honestly, I don't know. For the first time in my life I don't know the answer. I just know that words can't fix everything now. Not this time."

He sighed knowing she was right, when wasn't she. They had come too far though for him to give up without a fight. Searching his brain Ron desperately looked for an answer. There had to be something that he could do. Somehow there was a way to fix this- he just didn't know what it was.

"Why not?" he questioned, he was serious he knew how she felt but truly didn't understand. He was a Weasley, they fought, they yelled, but in the end they loved each other and that made it alright. It didn't matter what the other had said or what they had done love fixed everything.

"It's just not Ron."

She infuriated him to no end. She had to have a reason of why love wasn't enough; if Hermione was anything she was logical. She had to have a logical reason why this wasn't going to work. Knowing that anger would get him no where; he took a calming breath and running his fingers through his hair he tried again.

"Hermione, I don't understand and I want to. If I love you, and you love me; why isn't that enough?"

"Love is more than a word Ron." Well he knew that. She didn't think he was that thick did she?

"I know it is more than a word, Hermione."

"Funny, you have never shown that. Never once have you showed me you love me. You tell me all the time you love me for this and you love me for that. But never once have you showed me Ron. You say you love me but I need to see it, I need to feel it. Make me believe it is true. Love just can't be a word for us anymore."

What did she mean 'he didn't show her that he loved her?' He had been trying to show her how much he loved her since they were at Hogwarts. He would do anything for her, hadn't he been the one that went searching for a flat with her? Hadn't he been the one that pulled together a party when she had gotten the job at the ministry? Wasn't he the one that sent flowers at every birthday or for special events? What else did she need?

"You're wrong." He said standing up and moving away from her. "I don't think love has ever been just a word for us Hermione. What do you think it means that I spent three weekends with you looking for a flat?"

"You were just being a friend Ron, you did for me what you would have done for anyone."

"Oh, come on Hermione. I didn't even go with Harry when he chose our flat. I did it to be with you." He said running his fingers through his hair. "What did I get you last Christmas?'

"That's hardly the point, Ron." She stuttered.

"No that is exactly the point Hermione. Do you know how long it took me to track that down? I looked for months, I owled all over and when it finally came on Christmas Eve, I couldn't wait even twelve hours to give it to you."

He looked over at her and noticed her head was hung and her shoulders were shaking. He hated when she cried. He hadn't meant to make her cry. "Hermione, look at me." He said softly. Hermione kept her head bowed low shaking her head a bit. "Damn it, Hermione look at me!" Moving back to her he crouched down to make her look at him. When she still refused he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Look in my eyes Hermione. Look in my eyes and tell me that my love isn't enough for you."

She didn't know what to say. The words seemed to be frozen in her throat as she stared into Ron's eyes. She had always known that he loved her; well deep down she thought she knew it, but she had never expected this. Ron was kneeling before her almost begging her to love him. She couldn't turn him away. This had been her dream for almost a decade now and was she really willing to give it up this easily?

She was sacred. She wanted this, there had been very few times since knowing Ron Weasley that she hadn't wanted this to happen between them. But now that the reality was in front of her she didn't know how to act or what to do. She couldn't lose him. That is what stopped her from flinging her arms around him telling him everything was going to work out. She still wasn't sure if those three words were enough. There seemed to be a gulf separating them and she didn't know how to cross it.

She knew she didn't have much longer to decide. In a few moments Ron would stand up and leave. She had to give him a reason to stay, a reason not to leave her. Sighing she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, "I know that there is love there Ron. There always has been. But please try to understand, I…"

As predictable as ever Ron stood and began to move towards the door, her anger boiled. Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he give her a chance to explain everything? Letting her temper get the better of her she jumped to her feet, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you dare walk out on me, while I'm talking to you."

"Why not?" he asked spinning around and facing her, "You have already done it once tonight."

Not knowing what else to do she pulled out her wand and pointed it strait at Ron, "Don't make me do it Ron."

"Really Hermione, you think I am scared? Please, it's not like you haven't hexed me before."

Merlin, they couldn't go more than three minutes into a conversation without being at each other's throats. Taking what she hoped was a calming breath she lowered her wand and prepared to take the biggest leap of faith in her life. "Look Ron, I don't want to fight, not anymore. Just listen to me for a second and if after you don't agree with me or don't care, I won't try to stop you from leaving."

She held his intense stare with one of her own. After what seemed like an eternity he nodded and she took that to mean she had his attention. "I'm scared Ron. I am scared about what would happen to me if I let 'I love you' make everything okay this time. To many times we've let those three word solve our problems and then the next day we go back to where we were before, fighting the feelings that are there deep inside us. But this time Ron, I can't let it go back there. I'm tired Ron, not just physically either. My heart is tired. I don't know how many more times it can go through this."

He tried to cut her off but she put up a hand, indicating she was not finished yet. "Ron, do you know what it would do to me if I lost you? I would be devastated and I don't know if I would ever recover. But knowing how much we would be putting on the line if we were a couple- Ron that scares the hell out of me. I can't imagine my life without you; at the same time I am so scared of loosing you that I don't want to try something that could potentially make us both extremely happy."

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes; she knew what she had to do. She had to take that first step. Regaining her composure opened her eyes and spoke again, "Despite all that though Ron, I am willing to try. I am willing to let I love you be the start of something grand; but this time it has to be all or nothing. I can't keep going on like this, but the decision is yours. Are we going to be a couple, or are we going to be best friends for life?"

Hermione made herself hold Ron's gaze and found it one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She saw the warring emotions play across his eyes and knew that he had the same concerns and reservations that she did. Trying to remember to breathe she mentally counted the seconds off in her head…_thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three- oh come on Ron; you're going to give me a stroke if you don't hurry up and decide, thirty-six, thirty-seven…_

"Hermione," he whispered so softly that if she hadn't seen his lips move she wouldn't have known where it came from, "I don't know if I can go back to being just friends."

She smiled and stepped towards him, her hand outstretched, "Well then, we will have to work on being something else."

He took her hand, and pulled her towards him. "Can we start now?" he asked before leaning down to kiss her.

When he pulled away, smiled and pulling him towards the couch answered, "I think we already have."

Forty-five minutes later Hermione found herself lying on the couch with her head in Ron's lap, items from an impromptu dinner spread before them. Ron's hand was gently playing with one of her curls as she watched the dying fire. So this is what it felt like to be safe and loved. It was nothing she was planning to give up anytime soon. Her silent reverie was broken though by growl coming from Ron's stomach and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Does it ever get full?" She asked playfully.

"Hasn't yet." He retorted "Harry is always going on how our grocery bill is astronomically high."

Hermione smiled, sitting up and gathering the dishes from the coffee table, "You know he threatened to kill you tonight."

"Threaten sweetheart; he came over here ready to murder me where I stood. If it hadn't been for Ginny, you would be attending my funeral next week."

"I am surprised he hasn't come over yet though," she said lifting the imperturbable from the room and settling back down on the couch.

"Give him time." Ron chuckled. "He is probably just waiting for the dust to settle. I am sure he will be here in a few minutes."

"Probably. He did a lot for me tonight." Hermione mused.

"Well he has always looked out for you when it came to me." Ron answered, laying his head on her lap.

"He has." She said starting to run her fingers through his hair. Ron sighed and moved in closer. "But I don't think he is going to have to worry so much anymore."

"No, not anymore." Ron repeated his voice telling her just how tired he was. "Wake me when he gets her luv?"

"Of course." She whispered planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Harry opened the door to Ginny's flat cautiously, not knowing if he wanted to witness what lay behind the door to the living room. He had persuaded Ginny to stay at Hermione's until he had a chance to check in on everything. And what a conversation that had been. It was just his luck to fall in love with a stubborn, fiery, beautiful girl.

He leaned against the door hoping to hear something, anything at all to let him know how things had gone. Silence seemed to be the only response and he debated within himself whether he should open the door or not when Hermione answered for him.

"Come on in Harry." It amazed him that she knew where he was all the time. She had had the same insight at school, leaving it near impossible for him to ever catch her by surprise.

He entered the room and saw Ron sprawled across the couch his head resting in Hermione's lap. She was staring into the fireplace her finger gracefully dancing through Ron's hair. Harry stood back and just took in the sight. His best friends, the two people who had stood by him for ten years had finally realized what had been staring them right in the face.

Not being able to stop the grin from spreading across his face he addressed Hermione, "So, I take it everything went well."

Hermione blushed but did not stop her actions, "Yes, it went really well."

Harry settled into an oversized chair next to the couch and continued to stare at his best friends. He couldn't believe how normal this scene was. It was as if Hermione and Ron had always been together; and maybe in a way they had. This is what they had been leading up to for so many years. This was just as things were meant to be.

"I never got to thank you." Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts.

"For what?" he questioned

"For looking after me. And I don't mean just tonight."

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "What else are brothers for?"


End file.
